


we go back and forth

by circumstances



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Colours, Death, Morphling - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Quarter Quell, Red - Freeform, Revenge, Spoilers, Tribute, Victor - Freeform, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumstances/pseuds/circumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every victor's drunken word is revenge. it's muttered. shouted. screamed. and the female morphling from six? dripped with hatred.  (a look into the female morphling's head in the minutes before her death.) (catching fire.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we go back and forth

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to write this in bother past tense and present tense because death is a thing that happens all over, and can't be designated to one time set. (catching fire. potential tribute placing spoilers, but very minor.) please feel free to leave kudos / comments. (ps: this is the first one shot in a series called 'we heave the heart and the blood'. these focus on specific events that helped spark / were part of the rebellion - think things like recreations of rue's death and katniss' visit to district 8 from hospital residents. if you'd like to, you can suggest ideas.)

no victors mind would be alive without the last words of revenge. with the people watching, and lover boy's eyes soaking into hers, she knew her last breaths could never out stage anything as perfect as the life she'd never had. 

her feet lay in the sand, the kind she remembers from her tour of district four. that's the kind of the thing she wanted to be around for: soft, flowing sand, sunsets with orange and pink and blue, a world free of harm. it was this knowledge – the knowledge that maybe one day, this reality would be of a different form. maybe, she thought, her mind growing weaker, maybe, this was why (what was his name?) haymitch – trusted her with rebellion information. and with the inevitable rebellion looming, the girl was pleased she could spend it with one of its unknown creations: peeta mellark. 

peeta's voice softens, dropping out to a meager wisp of winds. she heard little drops of what he said – something about colours and rainbows. his girl katniss. either way, this boy's words were of dreams. 

she stretched her hand up to the boy's cheeks, her finger forming a flower on his canvas of a cheek. "thank you," he whispers. she can feel the eyes of the other tributes around her on her – finnick, beetee and the girl from seven... what was her name? johanna? johanna. "it's beautiful."  
the blood came up then. the colour of hatred, the colour of love. the colour fire. but it was red, and everywhere. not once, however, did peeta's eyes waver from hers. her blue eyes swerve forward, the red spluttering all over her black tribute attire. 

she can feel every eye of panem on her as her eyes droops and her life whips in tiny specs before her – the reaping, late nights with haymitch, staring at trains for hours and watching how they work... 

there was blinks of light: the blue sky, the flicker of green from the trees... and then nothing but the sound of her name been said over and over, like she's trying to make sure that she'll never forget who she was.

and this would be the last sips of revenge: panem would see her die in this boy's arms, because either way, fire was catching. and she – the morphling would let it burn.


End file.
